Letters In The New Yorker
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Serena blinked away her tears and cautiously picked it up, praying that she wasn't hallucinating. She slowly unfolded it and braced herself for what was inside.


Serena stared at the three pieces of notebook paper in her hands. It had been exactly 365 days since she had received them.

When Dan broke up with her at her mother's wedding to Bart, she had not dated anyone else. Not even Nate. She couldn't. She always heard Dan's voice saying, "I love you." in her head over and over again.

Dan was the first real relationship she had ever had. She was so sure of their relationship, she had kept her mother from her true love. She and Dan were forever. That's how they were supposed to be.

Clutching the papers, Serena stared at them hearing his words over and over again. _Well, I was accidentally invited to a birthday party where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me, but I've never forgotten her._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door of 1510. Thankful that no one was home, Serena wiped away the tear trailing down her cheek and headed for the door.

Standing outside the door was Daniel Humphrey with snow in his hair and in his hands a copy of the New Yorker: 20 Under 20.

"S-Serena..I brought you this." Stuttered Dan, handing her the literary magazine. Serena took it and stared at the cover, never looking at him.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Serena lifted her gaze and looked at him. "Would you like to come in?" She choked out.

Dan gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I have to go somewhere. Just read the magazine or at least flip through it."

Dan turned to leave, but Serena stopped him. "Wait." She thrust the original copy of 10-08-05 at him. "This is yours."

Dan looked at the papers in her hand and then looked at her. He stepped backwards. "No, it's yours." With that, Dan walked away, hands in his jacket pockets.

Serena closed the door, trying to hold in the fresh wave of tears of but failed. She slid downwards, hugging her knees. Having barely talked to him in six months, seeing him on Christmas Eve was too much for her.

Serena suddenly remembered the magazine next to her and picked it up. She quickly flipped through the magazine stopping at the page 10-08-05 was on. As she did so, a piece of paper fell out.

Serena blinked away her tears and cautiously picked it up, praying that she wasn't hallucinating. She slowly unfolded it and braced herself for what was inside.

_Dear Serena, _

_It's Christmas Eve. It's hard to believe that this time last year we were in love and no we're not. For a writer, I bet that sounded stupid. Over the last six months, I must've written thousands of letters like this, but they've all ended up in the recycling. You know why? I was afraid. Afraid that you had fallen in love with someone else. Jenny saw some of my letters and this morning she threatened to burn Cedric if I 'didn't get my shit together and grow some balls.' If you are reading this, it means that Cedric is still intact, and after six months of sulking and cold showers, I finally 'got my shit together and grew some balls' as Jenny so eloquently put it. I love you, Serena. I never stopped. I don't think I ever will. I just can't take the lying. I'll be at Central Park until 8 pm if you want to see me. If you see a frozen figure by the pond with a cup of coffee, you'll know its me. Please come. _

_ Love,_

_ Dan._

Serena glanced at the clock and quickly threw her black coat on over her Juicy Sweats. It was seven-fifteen. She had exactly forty-five minutes to get to Dan to tell him that she loved him too.

She flew out of the hotel and into a taxi. "Central Park Pond, please. Fast." The driver took one look at the blonde, who's eyes were bloodshot from crying and stepped on the gas.

They got there within ten minutes. Serena threw two twenties at him and flew out the door. Serena scanned around the lake and shivered. It was snowing. And it was cold.

She suddenly spotted a lone figure with a Styrofoam cup, sitting alone. She quickly ran over.

It was Dan. He'd probably been sitting in the snow for at least fifteen minutes. She approached him and sat down next to him. "Dan."

He looked up and his face broke into a smile. "You got my letter." He croaked. Serena nodded and gazed at him. "You must be half frozen."

"If I get frost-bite, it must be worth it. It all depends on what you're here to say." Serena smiled at him and said, "How about no words at all?"

Serena leaned in and kissed him. Six months of longing and passion burst through them and exploded into their kiss.

Once the necessity of air became too great, the pair broke apart, resting their foreheads together. "I've missed that." Dan muttered, his voice husky. "I've missed you." Mumbled Serena.

Dan smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you want to go somewhere and not freeze to death?"

Serena smiled and stood up, taking his hand. "Where do you want to go?" Dan shrugged and said, "As long as its with you."

"How about the loft? I want to thank Jenny." Dan smiled and headed for the nearest cab. "What about your mom and Bart? Won't they be worried?"

Serena shook her head. "I'll call them and let them know that I'm with you. But Dan, before we do anything, are we back together?"

Dan kissed her again, softly. "How's that for an answer?" Serena giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You better." Dan hailed a taxi, which stopped neatly in front of the couple. "Blair won the bet then."

"What?"

Blair, Chuck, Eric and Nate made a bet a month after we broke up. Blair won the pot. She bet the week of Christmas." Dan smiled and pulled her into the taxi. "Williamsburg, please." The driver turned around to nod at them and to Serena's surprise, it was the same driver as before.

When they arrived at Dan's loft, the driver said, "Here we are. Miss, I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I'm glad I could help you."

Serena smiled at him and again gave him two twenties. The driver tipped his hat and sped off. "You know him from somewhere?" Asked Dan. Serena smiled at him. "He was the one who took me to Central Park."

Serena smiled and tentatively took a step forward. "For the longest time, I've wanted to hug you. And now that I'm standing here, I'm afraid to do it."

"I'll do it for you." Dan took Serena in his arms. "I love you, Dan." Dan smiled and kissed her, softly. "I love you, too."

When they reached the loft, the couple immediately ran into Jenny. "Hey, Dan. Serena." Serena automatically pulled Jenny into a hug. "Thank you for telling Dan to get his shit together and grow some balls."

"You're welcome?" Laughed Jenny. "Dan, mom's out for the night. BUT I'm still here, so don't do anything that I'll hear."

Dan blushed and pulled Serena into his room. "What was that all about?" Giggled Serena. "Nothing, it's nothing. Don't you have to call your mom?"

Serena playfully stuck her tongue out and pulled out her cell. "Hey, mom. It's Serena. I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know, that I'm at Dan's. Yes, mom. Hold on." She held out the phone to him. "She wants to speak to you, probably make sure I'm not hallucinating."

Dan held the phone to his and said, "Hello? Yes, Lily. I am 100 sure Serena has all of her body parts. No, I'm not a hallucination. I won't. I promise. Bye."

"Won't what?" Asked Serena, jumping on Dan's bed. Dan sat down next to her and said, "I promised her I wouldn't break your heart."

Serena smiled and pulled Cedric down. She gave the cabbage patch kid a hug and said, "IF you do, I think Jenny would have you say goodbye to Cedric forever." Dan slid an arm around her shoulders and said, "I don't think I could put you through the pain. And why was your mother asking me if I was a hallucination?"

Serena quickly jumped up and inspected herself in the mirror. "I must look horrible right now." Dan went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I think you look beautiful, dressed down or dressed up. Now tell me, what was with the hallucination thing?"

Serena sighed and turned to face him. "There might have been a few times, where I was hallucinating while listening to sad music. Everywhere I turned, there you were. On my bed, next to Nate, next to Eric, next to Blair, everywhere. My mom was about to send me to Ostroff."

Dan saw the hurt and suffering and in her eyes. " I am such a bastard, aren't I? I'm so sorry. I was one who did _this._" Serena shook her head and clung to Dan. "It's not your fault I love you so much. We can go back, can't we? Back to the time before spring break?"

Dan nodded and just then the couple heard Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul play from Jenny's room.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the on I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minutes go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Dan smiled at Serena and whispered, "Your soul is amazing. So beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." Then he called over to Jenny. "Real subtle, Jen!"

**Didya hate it? I think it sucked. But then again, I'm functioning on three hours of sleep. I'm writing chapter 2 of the camping story, so that should be up shortly. Review! Please! **


End file.
